Then There Was Yuu
by Ria the Bee
Summary: Ginat can't take it anymore and foces Miki to tell him the truth about her feelings for him and Yuu. Ginta doesn't like what he heard and swears to make Miki his! MY! Chapter 3 has been added.
1. Ginta?

Then There Was Yuu  
  
Disclaimer- Ya ya ya, I don't own  
  
A/N- Chapter one! Chapter one! Yay! The story has been born! I hope all you peep will like this fic as much as I do! Enjoy! P.S. ~Thoughts~.  
  
Chapter 1: Ginta?  
  
'RING!'  
  
The sound of the last bell...The bell at the end of the day. The bell which ended seventh period, math. Everyday was the same, every day I woke up to the sarcastic comments of Yuu. Every weekday I went to school, following the same boring schedule hour after hour...But not today...  
  
"Miki!" Called Ginta as he was trying to catch up to her.  
  
"Oh, hey!" I cheerfully said back. "Didn't Mr. FurBear (A/N: Hehehe, funni name) go crazy with assigning the math homework today?"  
  
"Yeah...Crazy" Said Ginta as he kicked a rock on the ground. "So, are you going home now?"  
  
"No, not yet. I've gotta wait for Yuu. The tech teacher wanted to 'talk' to him after school." I said.  
  
""What'd he do this time?" Ginta said without really wanting to know. "Do you maybe wanna go to the library and work on some of that math homework?" Asked Ginta.  
  
"No, not today...I just want to be alone and clear my mind if that's okay with you?" I replied. I could tell the boy was depressed. What is going on with him?  
  
"Oh, of course...Uh...I mean it was just a thought." Said the depressed boy.  
  
"Thanks, Ginta, I...I really appreciate it." I said back putting on a fake smile.  
  
'SILENCE'  
  
"Oh...Uh...Bye then...Miki." Said Ginta putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Goodbye, Ginta...I'll see you tomorrow." I said still smiling.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow.' He said as he slightly waved and walked away.  
  
All alone now, I walked over to the bench and plopped down with a sigh of relief.  
  
~What happened this morning? He was in a good mood...until...~  
  
'Flashback'  
  
(Laughing) "Meiko, maybe we should get some ice cream after school tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, I would like that a lot!" Replied Meiko with a smiling face. (Miki's journal falls out of her backpack and falls to the ground without Meiko or Miki noticing.)  
  
'Flashback Over'  
  
~Nothing there...Unless Meiko told him about us going out for ice cream without him...Na...Ginta, wouldn't be upset about that!~  
  
'Flashback'  
  
"Meiko, have you seen my journal?" I said a little confused. "No, sorry, I haven't." Replied Meiko. "Did you check your locker?" "Yeah, I even looked in my gym locker." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe you left it at home." Meiko said. "It is a possibility." "I don't think so, but I'll check for it there." I said already knowing the answer. "Well, it'll turn up sooner or later." Meiko said as if it wasn't even missing. 'RING!' "Up! Gotta go!" Yelled Meiko as she took off down the hall. "See you later, Miki!" "Yeah, bye, Meiko!" I waved back.  
  
'Flashback Over'  
  
~What would Ginta have to do with that?~  
  
'Flashback'  
  
"Hey, Ginta!" I called as I passed him in the crowded hallway. ~Hey! Why didn't he say hi back? I mean he looked right at me?!~ "Ginta?!" I called chasing after him. "What?!" Ginta said in almost a mean way. I was almost in tears. I held the tears back and continued what I had started. "I just wanted to say hi, that's all." I said almost shaken up, he's never done that before. "Oh, hi." Ginta said. "Well, I gotta go now." Ginta said as he turned around and walked into his class. ~Something's bugging him I know it. He just wouldn't do that to me...Ginta?~  
  
'Flashback Over'  
  
~That was before second period. He had Biology, and I had English. I still can't figure it out!~  
  
'Flashback'  
  
"So are you going home now?" "No, not yet. I've gotta wait for Yuu. The tech teacher wanted to 'talk' to him after school." I said. "What'd he do now?" Ginta said without really wanting to know. "Do you maybe wanna go to the library and work on some of that math homework?" Asked Ginta. "No, not today...I just want to be alone and clear my mind if that's okay with you?" I replied. I could tell the boy was depressed. What is going on with him?" "Oh, of course...Uh....I mean I was just a thougt." Said the depressed boy. "Thanks, Ginta, I...I really appreciate it." I said back putting on a fake smile.  
  
'Flashback Over'  
  
~Everybody could tell something was bugging him during third period, P.E. But what is it?!~  
  
~Ginta?~  
  
'15 minutes later...'  
  
~I wonder if Ginta went home? I wonder if Yuu went home?~  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
(In the Library. Ginta's P.O.V.)  
  
~I feel really bad about not giving Miki her journal back. Maybe I should have given it back to her. But, what if she wrote in it about me?! No, Ginta, you shouldn't read it. But...What if?~  
  
A/N- Will Ginta read Miki's journal?! Hehe, I'm evil. JK! Okay next chapter should be up within a week. I love you peep!  
  
~*Venus Goddess*~ 


	2. Miki?

Author's Note- Hey you guys I totally forgot about this story and for that I apologize. I am sort of overwhelmed with everything going on. Check this out, I have four stories that need updating every week and sometimes one gets pushed to the side. So here is another chapter and I hope I can get the next one up in a reasonable amount of time. I didn't know people liked this one, gee, I was wrong. Enjoy!!  
  
Then There Was Yuu  
  
OOOOOOO  
  
Chapter 2: Miki?  
  
OOOOOOO  
  
Ginta hesitantly opened Miki's journal. 'Hey, she started this journal only a week ago.' He thought as he skimmed through the pages. He read through it very quickly and then stopped when it came to the last entry. 'I have already read all the others, what will it hurt if I read just this last one?'  
  
He began to read it and it said the following:  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I have been feeling some strange emotions lately; I would never admit it though. They get especially bad when I'm around Yuu. I thought that maybe it could be because I am in, no, that can't be it. But I have been thinking about it lately. I know I get upset at him when he tells me that sort of stuff, but inside I believe him, and I think . . . What's the point diary? I have made up my mind. I have decided to keep Ginta as a friend, the way it has always been. And if Yuu ever wants me to be his girlfriend, IF, I suppose I will say 'yes'. My head is swirling at the present moment and I guess I should stop writing.  
  
Ginta shut the journal very slowly. 'I should have never read it, then I wouldn't be so upset. I will make Miki mine, no matter what it takes. . .'  
  
"Ginta? I didn't know that you were still here, I had expected you to have been gone by now." Miki said as she approached him.  
  
He couldn't hide what he was feeling, she had come too soon. "Are you okay?" She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were filled with shock when she saw her journal sitting in front of Ginta.  
  
"Ginta, that's- that's my journal," Miki spat out. He didn't reply. "You didn't read it, did you?" She asked but she knew the answer. "Ginta, I'm sorry. . ." She said as a tear made its way down her pale cheek. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Her tear fell and hit the boy on his shoulder. He turned to face her and saw her silently crying. "Miki?"  
  
She snatched her journal from the table and turned to leave, but she was stopped. Ginta had her wrist in his firm grip. "Ginta, what are you doing?" She asked panicked.  
  
"Miki, I love you! Is that not enough? Please, give me a chance," He begged with her. "I'm sorry Ginta, but it would not be fair to you if I didn't feel the same. . ." She trailed off, looking anywhere but his face. "Please don't tell Yuu."  
  
That was it, he was angry now. "Miki I will make you mine," he said into her ear as he pushed her small body to his. Miki gasped in horror. "Ginta, let me go!!" She cried. But no one was there to hear her cries for help.  
  
He pressed his lips against her and she tried to pull away, but she couldn't. "Sawanai!" She cried. (AN- Japanese for don't touch me!).  
  
Just as she was about to give up she let out one last desperate cry for help, but only a faint one. "Tasukete kudasai . . ." (AN-Please help me).  
  
"Let her go, Ginta!"  
  
Miki opened her watery eyes, just able to see the person's blurry figure. She blinked her tears away and saw that Yuu was standing about ten feet away from them.  
  
"Yuu!" She cried as Ginta released his grip on her and she ran to Yuu's side. She placed her head into the crook of his shoulder and sobbed.  
  
"We'll finish this another time." Yuu said as he turned to leave with Miki.  
  
"Mark my words, Yuu, it doesn't matter how much she runs! I will find her and she will be mine! I swear on my life she will be . . ." Ginta called out to him.  
  
Yuu only paused for a moment, not caring to turn back around.  
  
"Mamotte ageru." Yuu whispered into Miki's ear before they both left. (AN- In Japanese it means I'll protect you.)  
  
OOOOOOO  
  
Author's Note-I know it was a short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end. Oh, Liar Liar will be updated over the weekend. See you guys later and thanx for being such great fans!  
  
Unknown Saiyan 


	3. Yuu?

**Author's Note**- Read, review, and make me very happy! I am starting a new thing, called the mailing list. I will e-mail these people with updates on my stories and website. Also if you have any comments feel free to e-mail me as well. **If you want to be added to the mailing list just add me to your favorite author's list and you will be added!!**

**

* * *

**  
**Chapter 3**: Yuu?  
  
Everyone was eating dinner in silence; no one had said a word. Miki felt as if she was being examined under a microscope; as if everyone was watching her. She felt as if everyone knew something was wrong. Yuu watched her as she poked at her food. She hadn't eaten a bite, yet alone looked up from her plate. He knew she must have been shaken up from earlier today, but he would do everything within his power to prevent something bad from happening to Miki. He only hoped that their parents wouldn't suspect anything . . .  
  
"Miki, darling, what's wrong? You haven't touched your food." Rumi asked.  
  
She quickly looked up and found everyone eyeing her carefully. _Can they really tell that something is so wrong?  
_  
Tears were welling up in her eyes and she brutally beat them back. "I'm just not hungry; I seemed to have lost my appetite." She said trying to sound normal, but her voice cracked on the last word. She slowly pushed her plate away and set her silverware to the side. "If it is alright I would like to be excused." She said looking down at her hands folded in her lap.  
  
The four adults switched glances and Yuu made a desperate attempt to help Miki out. "She was complaining about feeling nauseous earlier. Maybe she caught a bug."  
  
"Maybe . . ." Jin said as he trailed off. "That would be fine."  
  
Miki stood from the table as Yuu winked at her. She cracked a smile but soon turned and walked up the stairs.

OOO

After dinner Yuu made his way up to Miki's bedroom. He found her on her bed curled into a ball.  
  
"Miki, you don't have to worry about what Ginta said. I promise that I will not let any harm come to you."  
  
"Thank you, Yuu. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."  
  
"Do you want to explain to me what happened?" Yuu asked.  
  
"Okay." Miki said as Yuu sat besides her on her bed.  
  
She scooted closer to him and let out a sigh.  
  
"Earlier today I had misplaced my journal. I had thought I had lost it and gave up hope in looking for it. While you were having that talk with the technology teacher I walked into the library to find Ginta there. Then I saw it. I saw him with my journal wide open. He had read through it. There was something about him that I had written in there last night, and he read it. He was hurt, but I honestly didn't mean to hurt him. I promise I didn't. He also read what I wrote about you in it and he got jealous." Miki said in a hurry and breaking down into tears in the middle of it.  
  
"What did it say?" Yuu asked.  
  
Miki looked up at him. "Oh, Yuu, I can't tell you."  
  
"I promise, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Well, I guess, I had written that I just wanted to remain friends with Ginta. Because, because..........Because I'm in love with someone else." She said looking at him. She had the hiccups now.  
  
"Who?" Yuu said softly.  
  
"You!!!" She cried as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
Yuu lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. "Ai shiteru." (**AN**- In Japanese means I love you.)  
  
Miki stopped her crying and wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. "Yuu?"  
  
He silenced her with a brief kiss. "There, did that prove what I said to you?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I promise, Ginta will _not_ harm you." He said.  
  
**Author's Note-**I know this is a short chapter, but it needed to be short to explain that Yuu and Miki have now revealed their feelings for one another. The next chapter is when the plot really takes off. Hehehe. Will Ginta have his way with Miki??? Only I know!!! BWAhahahaha!!!  
  
**Unknown Saiyan**


End file.
